


Bloodied and Broken

by floatingpetals



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, F/M, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Injury, if i put anymore it'll give it away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpetals/pseuds/floatingpetals
Summary: He should never have let her out of his sight.He saw the pool of blood before he saw Farrah. There was so much blood.





	Bloodied and Broken

**Author's Note:**

> So who likes angst? Do you like angst? Cause I like angst. This was something short I did for a prompt on Tumblr a while ago with the object is a gun and the quote to use is "Don't leave me." ENJOY!

“Oh God.”

Bucky’s blood ran cold from the tremor in the voice over the com. In the middle of heavy gunfire and a massive swarm of Hydra agents, the last thing you want to hear are those words utter in such agony in your ear. He swung his metal fist into one of the Hydra agent closest, giving him enough time to search for the owner of the voice.

“Babe? Farrah?” He called out to her, barely keeping his voice under control. There was a pained grunt in reply before she could muster enough strength to answer.

“I’ve been hit.” He could hear the gurgle through the com, and instantly his panic rose.

“Where are you?” She was taking too long to answer, he could still hear her heavy breathing which was the only thing keeping him slightly centered. She needed to answer him.

“Buck. She’s up the top of the stairs behind boxes to your left. I see her. I’ll clear a path for you.” Natasha answered for him, monotoned. This wasn’t good. He glanced over at the set of stairs in question, and all but charged through the crowd, knocking people down as he went. Around him, the agents began to drop like flies, leaving a narrow path for him to get through as their blood stained the floors. He took the steps two at a time as he pushed down the fear building in him with each step. He saw the pool of blood before he saw Farrah. There was so much blood.

“Oh God.” It was his turn to utter those words. He rushed over to scoop up Farrah, tears starting to form on as he looked her over. Her eyes fluttered open at his touch and Bucky had to choke back a sob. Her sea green eyes were missing their usual shine, dull and empty as she looked up at him. His stomach dropped at the sight of her blood pouring from her abdomen. Quickly, applying pressure her checked the wound as painlessly as he could make it for her.

“Farrah’s down. She’s been shot in the stomach,” He whispered a soft apology as he turned her to her side to check for an exit wound. Farrah made a small whimper of pain, and Bucky’s heart shattered. “No exit wounds. I need an extraction, now. Medic team, I need you on standby for surgery.”

Bucky didn’t wait to hear a reply. He turned Farrah back over, pulling her closer to his side. His free hand cupped her face and he was alarmed at how cold she already was.  _Oh God, there’s so much._  He leaned over to press soft kisses against her cheek, her nose, and eyelids, all while sobbing reassurances that everything would be okay. She was going to survive this. A gentle brush against his cheeks, red smearing across his cheek, startling him. Farrah was determined to find enough strength to brush the tears that flowed freely off his cheek.

“Hey soldier.” Her breathing was shallow, voice cracking as she struggled to push forward. Bucky’s shoulders shook as he openly sobbed, and he shook his head.

“No. No, don’t talk. I need you to rest, but stay with me.” He wept, brushing her hair from her face. “Stay with me. I love you. Don’t leave me.”

Farrah wanted to answer, to assure him she was going to be fine. She wasn’t ever going to leave her best soldier. But it was getting more difficult by the second. Her eyes felt so heavy. She could feel the blood leaving her, all the warmth in her flowing out as it did. She no longer felt any pain, that was over when she hit the cement and saw the pool beginning to grow. She was numb and so tired.  _I just want to sleep._

Bucky swore when her eyes rolled back in her head. He started to scream at someone to come get them, they needed an extraction now! They weren’t going fast enough, he was losing her! His throat was raw from his screams. He didn’t care that her blood stained his shirt as he held her tighter. He couldn’t lose her. He sobbed one last plea, his heart-shattering in his chest.

“Don’t leave me!”


End file.
